Il y a des fois où ça ne s'explique pas
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Il fait froid dehors et Harry ne comprend pas plus que Drago. Il ne doit pas être encore l'heure!


Petit OS, Drarry, tout appartient à l'auteur : J.. (Sauf cette histoire bien sûr )

oOoOo

**Il y a des fois où ça ne s'explique pas**

Drago Malefoy est debout devant moi. Je vois dans ces yeux perles enragés qu'il ne comprend pas plus que moi ce qui vient juste de se passer. Je sens de l'agitation et des murmures autour de moi alors que quelques instants auparavant le silence régnait. Encore un peu avant, je me souviens que j'étais en train de me battre avec _lui_ jusqu'à ce que _ça_ arrive. Je ne me souviens pas comment, pourquoi, mais c'est arrivé. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements sont défaits suite à notre bagarre, mais une chose m'interpelle : ses lèvres. Elles ne sont pas comme d'habitude. Normalement elles sont pincées, s'apprêtant à me lancer des répliques mauvaises, mais là elles sont entre-ouvertes, un peu gonflées et surtout rouges. Pourquoi sont-elles comme ça ? Pourquoi me donnent-elles envie ? Pourquoi les miennes me picotent-elles ? Je ne comprends toujours pas jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dans le bar des Trois Balais prenne la parole à haute voix :

« -Mais… Ils se sont embrassés ou je rêve ? »

J'écarquille les yeux sans quitter de vue Malefoy qui fait de même. J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris… Non, en fait j'ai peur d'avoir bien compris et de me souvenir. Je me rappelle qu'il avait réussi à me mettre dos contre le sol, il avait essayé de se mettre sur moi pour m'immobiliser et par la même occasion montrer que c'était lui qui me dominait. Ne voulant laisser impuni cet affront, j'avais redressé mon torse en me posant sur mes avant-bras. Je me rappelle qu'il avait saisis mon col et moi ses cheveux et que… et que…

« -Oh merde, soupirai-je silencieusement. »

Soudain, Malefoy se dirige vers la sortie et claque la porte en sortant. Alors tous les yeux se tournent vers moi qui suis complètement statufié d'avoir encore le goût de la peau de Malefoy sur les lèvres. J'ai peur, alors moi aussi je sors. Je crois qu'Hermione et Ron m'appellent mais je n'y prête pas la moindre attention.

Il fait froid dehors, la neige continue de tomber et recouvre maintenant entièrement les plaques de verglas. Voulant m'éviter une chute, je frôle les boutiques dont la devanture est régulièrement dégagée. Je réajuste mon écharpe, y cache mon nez et plonge mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau noir.

Il fait froid dehors et je me demande ce que je vais faire maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, si c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative, si c'est lui, si c'est nous. _Nous_… Je m'apprête à accélérer le pas lorsque je me sens happer dans une petite ruelle sur ma droite et dans un claquement qui me fait mal aux épaules, je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur de bois. En levant les yeux, je vois un orage et je me demande s'il va s'abattre sur moi. En réalité, je sais qu'il va s'abattre sur moi, la question étant : de quelle manière ?

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Potter ? dit-il avec mépris.

-J'allais te poser la même question, répondis-je sur le même ton. »

Soudain il m'attire vers lui et nos lèvres s'encastrent l'une sur l'autre. Ce n'est ni doux ni excitant. Il se dégage et se colle contre le mur de bois d'en face, à un mètre à peine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça et je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi je me jette à présent sur lui. Mes mains s'accrochent avec force dans ses cheveux et j'appuis ma bouche contre la sienne. Il gémit de douleur, sans doute s'est-il mordu la joue ou la langue. Ce n'est toujours pas chaleureux. Pourtant au moment où nos langues sortent et lorsqu'elles se touchent, je crois un instant que les boutiques qui nous protégaient des regards viennent d'exploser. Ses mains s'agrippent à mon manteau et il me plaque contre le mur en se collant à moi, cherchant avec un certain désespoir à mener la danse.

Il fait froid dehors et notre baiser est tout sauf tendre. Il est enragé, il cherche des réponses à des questions qui le brûlent et qui l'effraient. A contrario, nos mains cherchent le contact de la peau de l'autre : mes mains caressent ses cheveux dans de grands mouvements et ses mains déboutonnent mon manteau pour trouver mon épiderme qu'il frotte sans douceur. Je me décolle du mur et inverse notre position. Il ne dit rien, se contente de faire rougir ma peau un maximum sous ses doigts.

Il fait froid dehors, le jour commence à disparaître, nous disparaissons totalement de la vue des autres. Même nous, nous nous sentons ailleurs, ailleurs qu'ici, mais pas encore _là-bas_. J'ai peur parce que je pense trop souvent au mot _nous_, parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'arrêter, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il en ait envie. Défiant mes muettes prières, il décolle ses lèvres des miennes mais contre toute attente, part faire la guerre à mon cou. Il frappe et lèche de sa langue, mord de ses dents et aspire de sa bouche et moi je ferme les yeux parce qu'il commence à faire moins froid d'un seul coup. Il termine de déboutonner mon manteau, me l'enlève et le jette sur un cageot qui traine non loin de nous. Il me sent réticent. Il sait que je ne suis pas convaincu. A son tour, il inverse nos positions et commence à défaire ma ceinture, retire nerveusement les boutons de mon pantalon et descend rapidement afin de se mettre à genoux.

Il fait froid dehors mais il baisse tout de même mon pantalon. Ses mains remontent le long de mes cuisses, il y a son souffle que je sens à travers mon sous-vêtement puis il ne perd plus de temps et me le baisse avidement. Je frissonne parce qu'il fait froid, parce que j'ai peur, parce que j'ai envie, parce que je ne comprends pas. Sa langue arrive sur mon sexe et le lèche généreusement, ne faisant que décupler mon envie et accentuer la chaleur qui commence à me prendre. Puis sans crier gard, il l'avale un peu, puis un peu plus encore, puis toujours plus et moi je gémis un peu, puis un peu plus encore, puis toujours plus. Sa bouche vient et se retire sur mon sexe, je le sens haleter chaque fois que je gémis. Je sens qu'il veut se toucher mais il ne le fait pas. Je sens mon bas-ventre se contracter alors je le tire par les cheveux et le fait remonter à moi.

Il fait froid dehors mais je l'embrasse quand même, avec avidité, avec envie et frustration. Je retire son manteau, sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise. Il est étonné de me voir aller aussi vite. Il enlève le reste de mes vêtements, je dégage ceux qui étaient restés à mes pieds. Nous sommes nus l'un contre l'autre, je ne comprends pas. Je me frotte contre lui, je sens son érection toucher la mienne et cela nous excite encore plus. Il m'embrasse à son tour, il me mord les lèvres, je crois avoir le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Nos mains cherchent l'autre en le touchant, en le frottant, en le caressant, en le frôlant. Notre envie devient de plus en plus incontrôlable. Puis finalement il monte ses doigts à ma bouche et me regarde, attend. J'ouvre ma bouche et me mets à lécher ses doigts avec envie, je vois qu'il s'en mord la lèvre inférieure. Il finit par dégager ses doigts et les descend rapidement jusqu'à mon intimité. D'un geste brusque il me retourne et entre un premier doigt en moi, puis un autre. Je gémis de douleur et de plaisir. Il soupire contre mon oreille et commence à faire des mouvements de ciseaux en moi. Une fois qu'il me sent me décontracter, il dégage ses doigts, m'écarte les fesses et entre en moi dans un hoquet.

Il fait froid dehors mais mon corps brûle du plaisir qu'il me prodigue. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas la tête à cela. Je sais juste qu'il est en moi, que ses mains s'agrippent à mes hanches, que je fais pareil mais sur le bois du mur, que je n'arrête pas de gémir, que lui en fait autant, qu'il va de plus en plus en plus vite, que je crois que je vais bientôt venir. Son visage se cache dans ma nuque, il halète mon prénom et j'ai encore plus envie de lui. Puis il finit par presque crier mon prénom en se déversant en moi et je le suis juste après.

Il fait froid dehors, il se retire doucement mais ne s'en va pas. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon torse et moi je me retourne pour me glisser dans ses bras et son cou. Nous restons comme cela, quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre notre souffle, d'essayer de comprendre même si nous n'y arrivons pas, il ne doit pas être encore l'heure. Je m'écarte un peu de lui et m'assois par terre contre le mur. Il s'abaisse à son tour et se pose contre moi. Je sens qu'il veut se rapprocher de moi sans savoir comment faire. Alors, parce que moi aussi je le souhaite, je prends nos deux manteaux, lui tendant le mien et gardant le sien. Il me regarde un peu surpris puis s'entoure du manteau et respire mon odeur. Je fais de même. Mon nez s'irrite en la sentant, je viens d'en être comme asphyxié.

Il fait froid dehors et nous commençons à le ressentir, mais avant de partir il laisse tomber sa tête contre mon épaule et je fais de même sur sa tête. Je n'ai toujours pas compris, mais je sens que cela ne va pas tarder. Je relève la tête et me tourne un peu vers lui. Je lis dans ces yeux qu'il se demande si je vais partir comme ça. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passe. Nos yeux s'accrochent et ne se quittent plus. Aucun des deux ne sait exactement ce que nos yeux voient, nous savons juste que nous aimons leur couleur, leur reflet et le fait qu'ils nous regardent nous d'une toute nouvelle façon. Puis tout naturellement, nos lèvres se soudent mais cette fois doucement, avec tendresse et un peu de passion. Je ferme les yeux et je suppose qu'il doit en faire de même maintenant. Nos mains cherchent celles de l'autre, les trouvent enfin et se lient. Nos langues se caressent, s'apprivoisent, se découvrent une seconde fois avec curiosité et intérêt.

Il fait froid dehors, alors Drago, oui, Drago, décide de se lever et de m'emmener loin de cette petite impasse. Nous nous rhabillons en vitesse, il prend timidement ma main et je sers timidement la sienne. Je sens qu'il va m'emmener dans la Salle Commune des Préfets ou dans la Salle sur Demande, en somme dans un endroit tranquille, mais je le laisse faire, ça sera tendre cette fois je le sais. Je ne comprends toujours pas bien, lui non plus je pense, mais ça n'a pas d'importance j'y réfléchirai demain, j'ai le temps. Je sais qu'avec Drago, j'ai tout mon temps.

**FIN**


End file.
